The invention relates to electrical cabinets.
Electrical cabinets are used for receiving electronic and electrical components particularly but not exclusively for the operation of local data networks. The components such as sub-racks with electronic and electrical components, fans and other accessories are mounted within the cabinet on internal frames and the cabinets generally have side panels, a door and end panels and are mounted on a frame which preferably comprises upper and lower end members and vertically extending side members preferably provided one towards the front and the other towards the rear at each lateral side of the cabinet.